Sounds Like Time
by WolfWinks
Summary: Luna finds herself in the entrance hall to a Hogwarts that isn't her Hogwarts with a student she once saw in chains. What is she going to do? Well, fall in love, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** I apologise if my characterisation of Barty Crouch Junior isn't great. I have to admit I've never written or read him before and now I'm planning on writing a short multi-chapter with him as the main character. . . Sometimes I wonder . . .

Anyway, this is written for Sophie (Screaming Faeries). I really hope you like it.

* * *

The entrance hall was bare. It was quiet and cold and odd. Luna knew there was something wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was confusing.

Luna wasn't often confused. She was good at confusing other people, something she was proud of, but she wasn't often confused herself. She looked out at the dark night just peaking through the high windows. _What is wrong?_ She turned her eyes back to the silent hall and studied every crack and crevice she could see, hoping to find something that would end her confusion.

Wind-chimes, beautiful and haunting, echoed through the quiet and a chill ran up her spine. _Where did that come from?_ They were so quiet she almost didn't hear them.

A throat clearing interrupted her thoughts and she forgot about the chimes. She plastered her vague look over her face like a mask—she just couldn't be herself when she was so confused—and turned to face the person. He was handsome, a student. He had short dark hair and an angular face. There was a green tie peaking through his tailor cut robes and there was a small badge with the word _prefect_ on it. _House of the snakes, then_. Her heart gave a jolt but he wasn't someone she recognised and, as she knew every face at Hogwarts, she paled.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Luna, masking her continuing confusion, smiled at the teen. There was no point antagonising the student until she figured out who he was.

"What is a little raven doing out after curfew?"

Luna smothered her glare. She wasn't little; she hadn't been for a long time. He had no right. Luna's frowned deepened—though her anger disappeared—when she noticed something odd. The teen was somewhat familiar, almost like she'd met him before. He wasn't a current Hogwarts student, she knew that for sure, but his features were similar to someone she once saw during her third year. _But who?_

"Answer me."

"It's not uncommon to hear heliopaths galloping through the forest at night. If one listens close, one might hear them." Luna's response was more instinctive than thought out. She didn't know what was happening or how to go about the situation. She figured it would be better to bluff her was through.

The teen's smirk turned to mocking amusement. "Still dreaming, are we?"

That expression.

She'd seen it once before. Only once and only a glimpse but it was enough to imprint in her memory because of the fanatic eyes that came along with the smirk. He was Barty Crouch Junior.

 _It's not possible._

 _It's not possible._

 _How is this possible?_

Luna wanted to start talking. She wanted to tell him to go away or ask him how he was alive. She couldn't. Her throat felt like there was a block in it and her nose started to itch. She was about to cry and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"What's wrong?" The teen's voice was still smug but there was a waver that suggested he was uncomfortable. He stepped towards her but she backed up, towards the large wooden doors.

Luna was more confused than she'd ever been before. Barty Crouch Junior was standing in front of her and surrounding her was a Hogwarts that didn't feel right. Barty Crouch died over two years ago and yet there he was. He looked sane, almost normal, and he was stepping towards her in concern. The whole world was wrong and she didn't like it. She was scared and out of place. She wanted to return home to her dad and her friends. She did not want to be with this _snake._

"It's oka—"

"It's not," Luna snapped. Her chest heaved with each breath and her ears were starting to buzz. The world turned into a blur for just a moment but it was enough for her legs to give out from under her.

"Whoa."

She heard the voice of Crouch Junior but only just. It was almost like he was speaking through a tunnel. She felt his hands grab her shoulders moments before her heaving chest was pressed against his calm one.

"Breathe with me," Crouch said.

Luna tried but being pressed against someone who hurt her friend so much just made her panic worse. It wasn't long before darkness crept into her vision. She let it take over.

* * *

Luna woke in the hospital wing. For a moment she thought she was back at her Hogwarts and she'd fallen and had a bad hallucination. The thought disappeared just as quick as it'd appeared. Tears welled in her eyes but she smothered them. _Think._

The last thing she remembered was wandering through some abandoned classrooms. Her potions text was missing and she thought it could have wandered into a dark corner. She remembered entering one near the History of Magic classroom and she'd stumbled into a pile of dust.

That was it.

 _Maybe it wasn't normal dust._ Luna took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. She knew the Blibbering Humdingers were laughing at her and she hated it. Someone cleared their throat beside her and she jumped almost off the hospital bed. The last time someone cleared their throat near her didn't end well.

She turned and met the face a younger version of Headmaster Dumbledore.

 _Oh no._

"I must say, your appearance has surprised me. Not much can do that these days, my dear."

"A lot of people say that," Luna said. Her mouth moved without consent. She was in a state of complete shock. _Well, it's better than confusion._

"May I ask, where, or rather, when are you from?"

"Nineteen-ninety-six."

The Headmaster didn't show his surprise but he stayed silent for a long time. Luna knew this was his was of processing. She'd surprised the Headmaster a few times over the years so she was well accustom.

"I see."

Luna looked at the wizened wizard and hope started to swell in her breast. "Can you send me home?"

The Headmaster turned to her and Luna knew the answer before he spoke it. "I don't know."

Luna sunk into her bed and nodded. "Of course, one can't know the solution without knowing the cause."

Headmaster Dumbledore's face lit up. "Exactly, my dear, I couldn't have said it better myself." He moved so he was holding her hand in a gentle grip. "If there is a way, I will find it for you. You must go home, after all."

"Of course," Luna whispered, looking down. "Thank you."

The Headmaster removed his hand and stood from the chair he was seated in. "I will leave you be. It's the middle of the night so you should try and sleep but before you do. . ."

Luna looked up and saw the twinkle that Luna knew was caused by early exposure to a star dust. His finger was tapping his chin and he was wearing a bright smile.

"I believe there is someone here to visit you."

Luna stiffened and a muffled gasp could be heard from two beds over.

"As long as he doesn't keep you awake for too long, I believe a visit is okay." With those words, the Headmaster left, leaving Luna alone with Barty Crouch Junior.

The dark was suffocating and the silence almost unbearable but Luna couldn't bring herself to break it. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"I'm just curious," Crouch Junior said, appearing from behind the curtain. "I don't care."

Luna found the teen's awkward movements and defensive words amusing and she started to relax against the bed. "Of course not," she said with a small smile. She wasn't completely relaxed, her jaw was still tense but she knew he wasn't evil yet.

"So," Crouch said after a moment of silence, "time travel."

"Of course, it's the only thing that makes sense."

Crouch raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh, really? How do you figure?"

Luna opened her mouth to respond when a sound registered in her mind in the brief silence. Wind-chimes again. Luna closed her eyes and tried to locate the sound only for it to disappear.

"You live in your head, don't you?"

Luna hid her sigh. "It's the best place to live. It's free and decorated exactly how you want," she said with a smile. She opened her eyes and her smile widened at his bemused look.

"Right," he said. "I better go."

Luna was surprised when she felt disappointment swell in her. "Of course," she said. She watched as Crouch started to turn and head to the door. He was just reaching for the door handle when he turned and looked at her, directly in the eye.

"Can I come and visit?"

Luna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. I have . . . questions, about your time and stuff."

Luna stifled a chuckle and nodded. "I would love you to come back and visit me, company keeps away the wrackspurts. Very annoying, those are."

"Right," Crouch junior said, shaking his head. "See you tomorrow."

Luna watched as the teen disappeared out the hospital doors. "See you tomorrow," she said, closing her eyes with a smile. Maybe this time travel thing wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

(w.c 1,553)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. Chapter 2

Barty kept his head high as he walked out of the hospital wing. He tried to steer his thoughts away from the time-travelling girl, but every time he tried, a flash of pale blonde hair and a soft voice would enter his mind, and he would once again find himself thinking about the beautiful girl.

When he first found her at the entrance hall, he was memorised. He'd stood still and just watched her for a moment. He analysed her movements as she glanced around in confusion. He saw her examining the walls and floors like something was wrong, and Barty had actually found himself concerned.

 _Stupid really,_ he thought to himself as he walked past the potion classroom. Barty suppressed the urge to bite his lip when he thought of her teary eyes and panicked breaths. The way her chest heaved and how she tried to push herself away from him.

 _I wonder—_

"Barty."

Barty looked up and straight at Severus Snape. The man was an enigma with his hatred of muggles, but his love for that muggleborn witch. Barty still wasn't sure why they were friends, but he was glad they were. Not many people wanted to be his friend with who his father was.

"Severus," Barty said, keeping his voice calm and collected. He refused to let anyone—even his best friend—know what happened tonight.

"You've been gone for a long time," Severus said with his usual sneer.

Barty didn't acknowledge his friend's unasked question. "I'm going to bed," he said, brushing past Severus. "I suggest you do the same."

They both knew it wasn't a suggestion, but Barty didn't wait for a response. He disappeared up the stairs and into his dorm room. As a prefect he had his own room and today he couldn't have been happier about that. The moment the door closed behind him, Barty sank to the floor and let his cool mask dissolve.

 _Time travel,_ he thought in complete disbelief. _She's a time traveller._ Barty closed his eyes and thought about all the possibilities. If they could figure out how she travelled then they could use that knowledge to make stronger time turners. They could create a device to change the world into something wonderful.

Barty froze. Maybe she was here to change something. Maybe something went horribly wrong in the future and she was here to fix it. _No,_ Barty dismissed almost straight away. _No, she was just as surprised as the Headmaster and myself._ Barty closed his eyes and leaned his head back until it hit the door with a soft thud.

 _I wonder what I'm like in the future._ Barty was surprised by the thought, but he couldn't deny that he was curious. _I'll just have to ask._ Barty pushed himself off the floor and started getting ready for bed. _Tomorrow,_ he thought. _I'll just have to find a way to meet with her._

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with people by the time Barty reached the room. The Gryffindor table was the one with the least amount of people, but that was no surprise. What was a surprise was the fact that he was only just arriving. Barty prided himself on being one of the first students to arrive for breakfast, even on weekends. _Not that today is a weekend,_ Barty thought in disgust when realised how little time he had to eat before his first class.

Barty had just sat down and poured himself a coffee when the Headmaster stood and tapped his glass of pumpkin juice with a small spoon. The sound echoed around the hall, and the student's conversation slowly tampered off until the only sound was a few confused whispers and some shuffling feet.

"Thank you for your attention," the Headmaster said with a smile. "I know some of you are still waking, and others are ready to start your class, but if you could just listen to me for one moment I'll let you be on your way."

Barty stared at the Headmaster with blank eyes. Some of the Slytherins were looking around to see if anyone else knew what was going on, and others were sneering at the table. Barty wondered what the Headmaster was planning to announce that couldn't wait until dinner when the announcements usually took place.

"I would like to introduce you to a new exchange student, the first ever in Hogwarts history."

Student's started to whisper, and look around again. The noise volume rose, but Barty didn't take notice. He jerked in his seat and his eyes widened. _Surely he's not talking about Luna._ Barty noticed Severus sending him an odd look, but Barty ignored him and concentrated on the Headmaster completely.

"Luna London will be joining the six year students in their classes for the rest of the year. She has been sorted into Ravenclaw." The Headmaster waved his hand towards the back of the Great Hall, and as one, the students looked in that direction. Standing in front of the doors was the time-travelling girl from last night.

Barty worked hard to keep his face blank, but he couldn't prevent the widening of his eyes and the twitch in his lips when they wanted to fall open. Luna was looking stunning with her hair brushed and pulled to one side. Her head was slightly tilted to the right, and she was wearing a small, soft smile.

"I have requested that Barty Crouch Jr. Guide her around the school and he has graciously agreed. Thank you for your time."

Barty twitched in his seat and glared at the Headmaster. He'd done no such thing.

"Hello, Barty."

Barty turned around and faced the girl from last night. "Luna," he said with his usual sneer. She didn't seem deterred and smiled at him.

"This is for you," she said. "I'll see you after breakfast." Luna handed him a small envelope and then skipped towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Interesting girl," Severus said from next to him.

Barty looked to the envelope and then back to the Ravenclaw table. He couldn't help a small tilt to his lips as he smiled. "Yeah, she is."

* * *

(w.c 1,027)

WolfWinks -xx-


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the hospital wing wasn't a completely new experience for her, but it was a little unusual. She wasn't all that clumsy, and her classmates usually just used their words to hurt, but there were those few incidences during her Hogwarts years that she needed to visit the hospital wing. Therefore, she new the moment she awoke where she was, but there was something nagging at her mind. A forgotten thought which she new was almost as important as her name.

"Good morning, my dear."

Luna opened her eyes, not even realising she had closed them again as she thought, and looked at the Hogwarts nurse. It wasn't Madam Pomfrey. In fact, if Luna tilted her head to the side, she could spot another face just appearing from the office, one that she recognised as the kindly nurse.

Everything rushed back to her the moment her eyes found the young face of Madam Pomfrey. Waking up in the past, meeting a young Professor Dumbledore and Barty Crouch Junior without the insanity.

Luna's breathing picked up when she realised she wasn't where she should be. Before her panic attack became unmanageable, the Hogwarts nurse that Luna didn't know the name of was pouring a light blue potion down her throat. The artificial calm pulsed through her veins and her breathing calmed almost instantly.

"There we are, dear." The woman helped Luna to sit up and smoothed out her blankets around her. "The Headmaster said that you might be a little unnerved this morning. You're trip from your old school was a little traumatic, wasn't it?"

Luna quickly covered her confusion with a dreamy mask. She had no idea what the woman was talking about, but considering she was in the past, she assumed the Headmaster was trying to keep her true identity a secret.

"Thank you," Luna said, her voice soft and whimsical. "I can't quite remember the trip at all, only a nice green boy who helped me when I arrived."

The nurse's face fell into confusion, but the Headmaster entered the Hospital wing and distracted the woman.

"Ah, good morning, Mrs London."

Luna tilted her head to the side at her new name, but she accepted it easily. "Good morning, Headmaster. Will I be going to class today?"

Luna knew the Headmaster understood what she was truly saying— _will I be going home soon or will I be staying a long time?_

The Headmaster's eyes softened, and Luna knew what his words were going to be even before he said them. _Well, it's going to be an interesting year._

* * *

Luna held the letter in gentle hands as she stood outside the Great Hall. She listened as the Headmaster introduced her and mentioned that she was the first ever Hogwarts exchange student. Luna thought back to the conversation she once overheard.

" _There's never been an exchange student before, and there probably never will be."_

" _That's not true; there was once an exchange student, back when our parents were students."_

 _Luna titled her head to the side and stayed in the shadows. She couldn't understand the reason for the fourth year's conversations, but she knew that Malfoy wouldn't like being told he was wrong. She couldn't help but want to hear the results._

 _Malfoy snorted, and Luna could almost see him tilt his head high. "That's not true, father would have told me."_

" _I don't think your father was at the school at the time, but your mother definitely was." There was a small pause and Luna thought the group had stopped speaking. "Mum told me about the student," the person—Luna thought it was Nott—said._

" _I don't believe you," Malfoy said. "And unless you have any proof I won't believe you."_

 _Luna rolled her eyes at the high and mighty voice._

" _Whatever," the voice said, and Luna thought she could hear the boy's own exasperation. "I'm just telling you what my mother told me. If you wish to believe that this tournament is the first time students from other schools have visited then so be it."_

Luna shook her head from her memories when she heard the Headmaster introduce her to the school. She pushed the ironic thoughts away and entered the Great Hall. Tilting her head to the side, she surveyed the students. She spotted some vaguely familiar faces, but Luna barely paid them any attention when she saw Barty staring at her with wide eyes.

Waiting for the Headmaster to finish introducing her, Luna walked over to Barty and handed him the letter the Headmaster had given her. She wasn't sure what was in it, but she honestly didn't care. She smiled as she walked away; glad to see the small smile on the boy's face.

* * *

Luna skipped down the corridors as she searched for the potions classroom. She'd assumed that all the classes would be the same, but it seems she was wrong, and now she was lost. It was a huge pain, but one she could ignore if she really tried.

"Hi, Luna, isn't it?"

Luna turned and smiled at the older girl with the Ravenclaw prefect badge. "Hi, Luna is me, yes."

The girl, rather than looking at her like she was odd, only smiled and walked closer. "Are you lost," she asked.

Luna pouted, and shrugged one shoulder. "How could you tell?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "I use to wear that expression all the time when I first arrived. Of course," she said after a small pause, "I was a first year."

Luna laughed lightly, and offered her arm to the girl. "Will you show me? I am awfully late, and I have potions."

The girl linked arms with Luna and started dragging her to the right. "Ah, you'll be okay, then. Professor Slughorn is really relaxed about being on time."

"That's wonderful," Luna said. "but I must admit I'm feeling a little rude."

"Rude?"

"Yes, see." Luna stopped walking and stared up at the girl. "I know my name, and you know my name, but although you know your name, I do not know your names."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. I'm Pandora Greenwich, nice to meet you."

Luna's whole body locked into place. Her features froze, and her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Luna forced herself to smother her reaction. She closed her eyes for a moment, before she forced her mask on her face and she smiled. "Oh yes, I'm fine. They sometimes cloud my mind, you know. Is this the classroom?"

"Um, yes?"

"Thank you so much for your help." Luna slipped into the classroom and automatically apologised to the teacher. She took her seat and resisted the urge to break down and cry. She'd just seen her mother alive, well and happy. She wasn't spread on all the walls, and she was smiling. Her mother was alive.

* * *

(w.c 1,154)

WolfWinks -xx-


	4. Chapter 4

Barty couldn't wait until he had a free moment alone. The letter that Luna handed him was burning a hole in his pocket, and he just wanted to tear it open. He didn't want anyone else to read it, though, so he needed to wait.

Charms went past in a blur. If asked, he wouldn't even be able to tell anyone what spell they learned, and Charms was one of his top subjects. He knew that Transfiguration was with the Ravenclaw students, and he couldn't wait. _For once,_ he thought with biter amusement. He hated Transfiguration, and he struggled with the spells almost every lesson.

When Charms finished, Barty was the first one out of the classroom, and already heading towards the Transfiguration classroom when Severus caught up with him.

"You couldn't wait, could you," Severus said as he fell in step with Barty.

"Nope," Barty said, sending his friend a smirk.

Severus scowled, but he stayed silent, and he stayed silent until they turned into the Transfiguration corridor. The moment they turned the corner, Severus grabbed Barty's arm and turned him around.

"What is it about this girl?"

Barty shot Severus a sharp look, but he wasn't overly surprised by Severus' observation. "I don't know what you're talking about," Barty said anyway, determined to keep the girl all to himself.

"Don't play dumb," Severus said with a sneer. "You've been acting weird ever since she arrived, so what is it?"

Barty shrugged, a move his father would criticise him over. "She's different," he said.

Severus caught Barty's gaze, and held it. Severus seemed to be studying him and judging him all at once. After a moment, Severus broke the connection. "Just don't let Regulus know," he said with a small smirk. "You'll never hear the end of it."

Barty would never admit to himself or anyone else that he felt a thrill of fearshoot through him at Severus' words. He hadn't even thought about Regulus.

* * *

Entering the classroom, Barty smiled when he saw Luna already sitting at one of the tables. His smile quickly fell when he saw the distracted look in her eye. Barty knew that Luna was very good at wearing a mask, but he'd seen her without it on that first night, so he knew how to spot when she was distracted or sad. That realisation surprised him, but he wasn't unhappy about it.

"Luna," Barty said, making sure to force a sneer on his face. It wouldn't do to let her know that he was concerned about her.

"Barty!" Her voice echoed around the room and Barty spotted Severus' dark glare from behind him.

"Shut up," he snarled. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Luna smiled, and tilted her head to the side. Barty was glad to see the smile was a genuine one. "Of course," she said. "I had to make sure you would hear me over all this chaos."

Barty looked around the practically empty room with a raised eyebrow.

"She's different alright," Severus said from behind him, capturing Luna's attention. Barty was surprised to see Luna's mouth fall open for a moment.

"You're Severus Snape, right?"

Severus jerked, and Barty barely managed to keep his eyes from widening. _She must know him in the future. She almost seems fond of him._

"How do you know who I am?" Severus turned to him with a glare. "Have you been talking about me behind my back?"

Barty winced inwardly. He could see Severus' glare darkening, and he barely managed to prevent himself from stepping away from the look.

"No, no, not at all. I just know, you know?"

"No."

Severus' deadpan voice seemed to amuse Luna as her eyes brightened and her smile widened.

By now the class was filling up, and Professor McGonagall was just entering. She took a look at al the chatting students and glared at them when they caught her eye.

"Take your seats please, students."

Luna turned to the front and let out an honest to Merlin squeal when she saw McGonagall. "Look who it is," she said to Barty.

"Miss London," the Professor said.

"Yes, Professor, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you, it's such a pleasure. I've always liked. . . I mean, wanted to meet you, and now I get the chance."

Barty winced at the girl's slip up, and he could see some of the Slytherin students shooting her confused looks, but no one spoke, other than the Professor who was giving Luna one of her more deadly glares.

"That's very kind, Miss London, but I must insist that you sit down so I can start my class."

Luna's eyes widened dramatically and she started to frantically nod her head. "I'm so sorry, Professor," she said. Luna spared Barty a small smile and a wave before sitting down.

"Mr. Crouch," the Professor said.

Barty turned to look at her and realised he was still standing in the middle of the classroom. "Sorry, Professor," he said, glaring at Severus who seemed to be laughing at him.

Barty sighed and tried to pay attention to the class. He failed.

* * *

When the class finally ended, Barty was as frustrated as he was annoyed. The spells continued to fail for him, and worse, Luna seemed to have no trouble. When Barty started to mumble about this, Severus had only raised an eyebrow and asked him why he wanted to impress her so much.

"I don't," Barty practically snarled at him.

Severus didn't reply, but his disbelief was clear.

Barty left the classroom, and he was pounced on by Luna. Her wide smile and bright eyes made him want to smile, but he forced a sneer on his face.

"Have you read it yet?" she asked with a dream-like voice. They continued to walk down the corridor surrounded by other students, but Luna acted as if they were the only ones there.

Barty winced "I haven't had the time."

Luna spared him a disappointed look. "You must read it right now, and I'm going to stand here and make sure you do."

Barty stopped walking and turned to stare at her. "Right now, right here?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Barty stared at her, waiting for her to tell him she was joking, but she just continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," he said, huffing. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and tore it open. Inside was a small piece of parchment with a single sentence on it.

 _Be prepared for the worse._

* * *

(w.c 1.095)

WolfWinks –xx-


End file.
